This disclosure relates to a fixing device having a detection hole for detecting an inner state from outside and an image forming apparatus provided with such a fixing device.
There has been a fixing device including, in a housing, a heat source, a heat transfer member heated by the heat source, and a pressure-contacting member pressure-contacting the heat transfer member, which heats recording paper passing through between the heat transfer member and the pressure-contacting member to fix a toner image on the recording paper.
For example, there has been a fixing device having a detection hole provided in the housing, measuring through the detection hole a temperature of the heat transfer member at time of fixation by a temperature sensor arranged outside of the fixing device.